tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chapter 10
Antique (骨董, Kottō) is the 10th chapter in the manga. Characters * Ken Kaneki * Hideyoshi Nagachika * Touka Kirishima * Yoshimura * Koutarou Amon * Kureo Mado * Ryouko Fueguchi * Hinami Fueguchi Summary Two Ghoul investigators, revealed to be Kureo Mado and Koutarou Amon are seen ambling through the 20th ward. Mado nostalgically exposes the detail of a case he experienced involving the One-Eyed Owl. It is also made known that they were searching for two ghouls; a woman and her child. At Anteiku, Yoshimura teaches Kaneki how to brew his own coffee. Ken gets impatient, saying that his coffee is bland compared to Yoshimura’s. Yoshimura then leaves, but reminds Kaneki that Anteiku isn’t only a coffee shop, but a place where ghouls of the 20th ward gather and dwell. It is revealed that ghoul customers also come to Anteiku, but Kaneki contradicts by pushing the idea that ghouls are originally supposed to conceal themselves from society. Yoshimura tells him that humans are indeed likeable, but ghouls have to learn certain mannerisms; personalities, gestures and even how to eat things, for humans to ghouls are like ‘living textbooks’. Kaneki is also warned to inform Yoshimura if any human customers with large handbags or briefcases enter the shop, implying that he’d explain the reason as to why Kaneki is given that task. Much to Kaneki’s surprise, Hide shows up, complimenting Ken’s uniform and job, then orders a Cappuccino to rejoice Ken’s work at Anteiku. Apparently, Hide was tricked into believing that he and Kaneki were involved in a car accident, and Touka nursed both of them back to health; but Nishio was badly injured. He thanked Touka, offering to treat her to lunch. Touka warns Kaneki, telling him that he shouldn’t allow Hide to know he is a ghoul. She finds it impossible to keep a human at Anteiku, coming to the decision to kill Hide on the spot if he found out about them. Kaneki denies, but Touka insists that she’s merely compromising even though it sounds harsh. She’d kill Hide immediately, but the manager had stopped her, despite the fact that she doesn’t favor Hide involving himself to the point where he finds out about ghouls. Nishio’s whereabouts were currently unknown, but this didn’t mean that he couldn’t return to harm them. Even the customers at Anteiku would out Hide under scrutiny, so Kaneki is told to hold responsibility for his friend, but at the same time hide his secret as though it were a matter of life or death. Ken then decides to ‘act like a human’ around Hide. While upstairs with Yoshimura, Kaneki is taught how to eat sandwiches as a ghoul pretending to be human, and is surprised at how unaffected Yoshimura is by the nauseating taste. Ken makes an attempt but fails, realizing that there is indeed a trick to the sandwiches. Kaneki describes how awful the sandwiches were, which Yoshimura finds strange but interesting about him. Ghouls do not chew the food entirely, but swallow it whole instead, while putting up a pleasant face. If the food is digested instead of regurgitated, health deteriorates. This technique must be practiced in order for Kaneki to master it. Ken is given a sugar cube to use with coffee since he repelled the idea of eating humans. The cube is made of a special ingredient which would only curb his appetite, but not for him to live off of for satisfaction. Ken meets two regular customers; a woman believed to be Ryouko Fueguchi and her daughter, Hinami Fueguchi. Kaneki perceives them to be normal humans, but is told by Touka that they are ghouls who can’t hunt for themselves. Hence, they’re there to eat human meat, and are sent to the second floor. Kaneki is surprised by the fact that there are indeed ghouls who can’t hunt. A starved ghoul is seen wandering Rize’s feeding ground, where he comes across Mado. He charges at Mado but is instantly disembodied. Amon joins Mado at the scene, where the two are revealed to be associated with an organization that hunts ghouls, Commission of Counter Ghoul (CCG) - Mado being the Senior Police Investigator First Class, and Amon being a Police Investigator First Class. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2